MONSTER
by sayorii Yunam
Summary: Te he mirado de lejos, Me acerco a ti… Pero hoy luces un tanto diferente, Luces especialmente fría… Traté de estar bien, de esforzarme... ¿Podríamos volver a ser los que éramos antes? No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas, no me dejes; I love you, baby, i'm not a monster… [GaaxHinaxSasu]


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfiction está creado sin fines lucrativo

"MONSTER"

Por: Sayori Yunam

Te he mirado de lejos, Me acerco a ti… Pero hoy luces un tanto diferente, Luces especialmente fría… Traté de estar bien, de esforzarme...

¿Podríamos volver a ser los que éramos antes? No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas, no me dejes; I love you, baby, i'm not a monster…

_Te he mirado de lejos, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, has cambiado… creciste, te ves más hermosa; aunque para mí, has sido la criatura más bella que mis ojos hayan visto. _

_Me acerco a ti, hay algo diferente, lo se… me has visto y has volteado la cara, fingiendo que no estoy ¿Por qué eres tan fría de repente? Te saludo, me lo regresas demasiado formal ¿Qué te ha pasado? Trato de tener un buen tema de conversación contigo ¿desde cuándo es tan difícil? Me esfuerzo por aparentar estar bien, es tan complicado pretenderlo, has cambiado demasiado para mí, estoy seguro… cuando me miras, no encuentro tu calidez, tu afecto, tu cariño, lo que encuentro es más bien… ¿lastima? _

_Si… me miras con lastima ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!? Nunca me miraste así antes, estoy desconcertado, me siento tan insignificante ante ti, tan pequeño… escucho que alguien te llama, vuelvo a verte, tu semblante cambia, lo miras con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto extrañe y que antes me dirigías ¿Qué te ha pasado? Regresas a tu semblante frio, giras hacia mí, te despides cortésmente y te das la media vuelta… tu perfecta cabellera choca contra mi mejilla, su olor y suavidad es la misma, te veo alejarte de mí y tu precioso cabello negro azulado ondea al son de tus pasos._

_Si intento detenerte aquí ¿sería demasiado ridículo?_

_Observo como lo miras con tanto afecto, con tanto amor… te veo sonrojarte y hacer tus adorables y tiernos gestos de nerviosismo ¿Qué es él para ti? Caminan los dos juntos… uno al lado del otro, lo tomas del brazo… ya no los veo, se han perdido entre la multitud._

_Vago por las calles con la luna como compañera, no puedo evitar pensar en ti… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy en el balcón de tu habitación. Abro el ventanal y entro a tu cuarto, como tantas veces ya he hecho; no te encuentro en ella. _

_Escucho una puerta abrirse, volteó rápidamente y ahí frente a mi te veo con una bata blanca, al estilo de las actrices en películas antiguas, para mí una visión esplendida. Me acerco a ti, no sé qué decirte, alzo mi mano para tocarte y veo como cierras los ojos y empiezas a temblar, la bajo, una mezcla de emociones me invade: sorpresa, tristeza, impotencia, confusión… ¿Qué nos ha pasado? Trato de decir algo, nada viene a mi mente, cierro la boca y te veo mirarme asustada… doy un paso hacia ti, tú lo retrocedes, doy otro tú te alejas el doble ¿Por qué eres así? _

¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te he hecho?_ - te pregunto. Me miras extrañada, te veo confundida_

No… no me has hecho nada_ - me dices mientras tiemblas y con un tono de voz demasiado bajo_

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te alejas?_ - mi voz suena desesperada y me acerco de nuevo a ti._

Me das miedo_ - sueltas de una mientras retrocedes. Quedo estupefacto, el mundo me da vueltas… ¿Qué has dicho? ¿te doy miedo?_

¿miedo?_ – suelto con desprecio _- ¿desde cuándo?_ – la volteo a ver con furia. Veo como retrocedes aún más, avanzo hacia ti y tú entre temblequeos caes a piso y ocultas tu cara entre tus manos. Me acerco, empiezas a llorar… volteo a un lado y observo mi reflejo en ese gran espejo tuyo… me veo como un monstro, un monstro sediento de sangre; y en ese momento entiendo porque te doy miedo…_

_Salgo de tu habitación lo más rápido que puedo, corro entre las calles de la aldea, alejándome lo más que puedo de ti… recuerdo mi reflejo, parezco un monstruo, pero es solo apariencia, pues tú y yo sabemos que no lo soy, o al menos, llegue a pensar que tú lo sabias._

_Caigo al suelo... por fin he dejado de correr, recuerdo tu cara llena de terror y me siento impotente, triste, ¿Qué no sabes que te necesito? Sabes que eres demasiado importante para mí, tú me conoces, sabes que el parecer monstruo es solo una fachada, me conoces ¿verdad? Por favor no me temas, no te alejes… eres la única persona que tengo, no te vayas… suplico uno y otra vez a la luna._

_¿Debería regresar y hablar contigo? ¿Podríamos volver a ser los que éramos antes? No importa que pase, siempre y cuando estemos juntos ¿verdad? ¿Volveremos a ser amigos?_

_Cada vez que estuvimos tristes o felices siempre estuvimos uno junto al otro dime, por favor, dime que esto seguirá igual, que tu no me rechazaras, que volveremos a ser nosotros, los dos contra el mundo. _

_De nuevo me encuentro en el balcón de tu habitación, esta vez toco el ventanal antes de entrar. Te encuentro sentada en tu cama, todavía traes esa bata que te hace ver encantadora. _

¿podemos hablar?_ - te pregunto calmado viéndote fijamente. _

Creo que no es hora para tener una conversación, es demasiado tarde, vuelva mañana_ - me respondes_

No me digas que mañana, los dos sabemos que mañana no hablaras conmigo_ - Te levantas de la cama y con pasos lentos te diriges a la pequeña sala de tu habitación me indicas uno de los sillones y contestas_

Está bien, toma asiento_ - camino rápido y en vez de sentarme, quedo parado cerca de ti, volteas a verme confundida, pero no le tomas importancia y preguntas - _¿De qué quieres hablar_? –_

_Comienzo a decirte todo, que tengo miedo de perderte, lo importante que eres para mí, lo extraño de tu comportamiento para conmigo, lo demasiado que te había extrañado, el dolor que sentí ante tus rechazos, tus alejamientos, tu indiferencia… te recuerdo que no soy un monstruo, que nos prometimos que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos, que nuestro cariño nunca se esfumaría, que el mío por ti sigue conmigo, que sin ti no puedo vivir, que el mundo es más frio, triste y solitario ahora que tú me has dado la espalda, que me volveré loco si… si continuas como me has tratado… _

_Subo mi mirada para ver tu reacción, me sigues mirando con tristeza y dolor, te levantas de tu asiento y me abrazas, siento como mi pecho se humedece, te separo de mi un poco y te veo llorar, luego cambias tu expresión a una de sorpresa, te alejas y volteas, creo que limpias tu rostro puesto que te has llevado tus manos a la cara. Vuelves a voltear y hablas…_

Entonces… viniste de nuevo a mi habitación a confesarte conmigo_ - lo dices con una cara y voz tan seria y fría que me duele._

¿Por qué eres fría conmigo_? - pregunto mientras trato de acercarme pues tú te alejas de nuevo - _¿qué fue lo de hace rato_? – _

Perdona mi reacción, fue la emoción del momento, sabe que siempre he sido sentimental_ - me dices hablándome de usted y poniendo de nuevo esa muralla, continuas hablando – _por tu confesión, gracias pero… no puedo aceptarte. Y le pido que se retire de mis aposentos y no vuelva de nuevo_ - te alejas de mi con dirección al ventanal y abres la puerta, estoy atónito_

Hinata pero…_ - me interrumpes_

Ya basta Gaara, esta conversación ha terminado y vuelvo a pedirle que se retire, como le dije en un principio es una hora inapropiada para cualquier visita o conversación, además usted y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar, se ha dicho todo; retírese. -

_Salgo de nuevo de esa gran mansión a la que llamas hogar y camino rumbo al hotel donde me estoy hospedando. Estoy confundido, no entiendo tu actitud a mí ¿Por qué no me dices nada? Si realmente no te he hecho nada ¿Qué es lo que nos ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha alejado de mí?. Me tiro en la gran cama de la habitación, es tan suave y estoy tan agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, que en unos instantes quedo dormido; en mis sueños seguimos siendo los mismos de hace años, nuestras risas, platicas, aventuras, esos tiempos que hoy los veo tan lejanos._

_Escucho como tocan la puerta del cuarto de hotel, me han sacado de mis recuerdos y sueños, malhumorado dejo que esa persona entre, es mi secretaria_

¿Qué pasa Matsuri?_ – pregunto un sopo somnoliento._

Buenos días señor Sabaku no_ - me saluda con una reverencia y continua _– le recuerdo la fiesta con los empresario y personalidades de la aldea de Konoha, hoy a las 6 pm, tiene que ir de gala, el traje está en el armario, lo trajeron ayer por la tarde y como es costumbre pedí que lo pusieran ahí, espero no una imprudencia de mi parte.

No es ninguna, gracias Matsuri_ – le contesto, ella da una reverencia y pasa a retirarse. Busco el reloj para constatar la hora, son las 2 pm, es extraño, no recuerdo dormir tanto, le doy poca importancia y paso al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha para posterior ir a comer un poco, aunque realmente no tengo apetito._

_Una hora antes de la fiesta empiezo a arreglarme, tomo de nuevo un baño, me coloco el traje que normalmente escoge Matsuri, y trato de acomodar mi cabello, siendo como siempre un intento vano e infructuoso, escucho como tocan la puerta y dejo pasar a la persona, es Matsuri nuevamente._

¿Qué se te ofrece?_ - pregunto en mi tono normal de voz_

Buenas tardes_ - se inclina - _venía a ayudarle con el traje señor_ - lo dice un poco bajo y si no me equivoco con un poco de rubor en las mejillas; se acerca a mí y con sus pequeñas manos acomoda mejor la corbata, la observo un poco mejor, veo como se tensa y ruboriza un poco más ¿ella también me tendrá miedo? Es lo más seguro. _

_Después de la corbata, toma una de mis manos, se sonroja de nuevo y empieza a colocar uno de los gemelos. Se comporta demasiado extraña, sería buena idea preguntarle, siento como toma mi otra mano y coloca el segundo gemelo, sacude un poco las solapas del traje, coloca sus manos en estas y suspira. Definitivamente esta rara el día de hoy._

¿Te sucede algo Matsuri?_ – pregunto para acabar con mi inquietud_

N…no señor, no pasa nada_ - contesta entre tartamudeos y baja la mirada, es extraño pero dejo de darle importancia, veo el reloj de muñeca y observo que faltan 15 minutos para las 6_

Matsuri _– vuelvo a llamarla, se tensa un poco y alza la cabeza_

Si _– _

Es hora, vámonos.

_Llegamos al salón de eventos, bajo de la limosina y le extiendo la mano a Matsuri por cortesía, está la toma y baja, la sigo sintiendo raro pero no le tomo importancia, es más me pregunto, su padre estará obviamente en esta reunión ¿ella también se presentará?_

_Entramos al salón y todas las miradas voltean a vernos, me ven con desprecio, rencor, enfado y miedo, la última dada mayormente por las mujeres del recinto; es lo usual en esta clase de reuniones, nada ha cambiado, el mundo siempre me ha dado la espalda; aunque siendo sincero, esas miradas siempre me han dolido ¿Por qué no pueden mirarme como a los demás? Con respeto, reconocimiento, aprecio… algo distinto a esto._

_Busco en esos micro segundo a esa persona, la encuentro, se ve estupenda en el vestido negro de noche que trae sin embargo, me duele la forma en la que me ve, su mirada es igual a la de todos los demás ¿Por qué me ve así? ¿Qué no sabe que me duele infinitamente su mirada? Me destroza el hecho de que se haya convertido en algo tan parecido a todos ellos._

_Bajo las escaleras con mi acompañante, uno de los pocos empresarios que se atreve a hablarme me intercepta, comenzamos una plática formal sobre negocios, Matsuri es la que más participa en la conversación, yo por el contrario no me encuentro muy bien, me siento confuso, perturbado y estoy realmente lastimado, Hinata… porque no entiendes que no soy el monstruo que todos creen, lo hablamos ayer, te dije todo lo que significabas para mí y no te importa, te has vuelto como ellos, aquellas personas que tanto me detestan y temen, las que esperan mi muerte._

_Todos pasamos a nuestros asientos asignados, la mayoría de mis compañeros en la mesa hablan entre ellos, yo soy mayormente ignorado, hasta mi asistente convive más que yo; creo que tuve suerte de que ella se quedara conmigo, nadie nunca ha aguantado tanto estar a mi lado, son 3 años los que lleva a mi lado, no lo puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo, su compañía es tan reconfortante que no me había dado cuenta que fuera tanto hasta que lo escuche de ella misma en estos momento mientras habla con un hombre de negocios; el cual le está proponiendo trabajar para él en el pueblo hacho, ¡demonios! La oferta que le hace es muy conveniente, perderé a mi asistente… _

_¿Por qué escucho conversaciones ajenas? Paso la vista por el salón y la encuentro en una mesa junto al mismo joven del día anterior, la veo muy sonriente y a él muy serio e indiferente, no debería estar con alguien que no le presta atención. Escucho los golpecitos a una copa para que se dirija la atención al organizador del evento, en este caso a Hiashi Hyuga, el cual nos da la bienvenida y nos habla un poco sobre el evento, puras formalidades, hasta que algo capta mayormente mi atención._

Por último, me gustaría informar que próximamente estaremos celebrando la boda de mi primogénita Hinata Hyuga con el heredero del grupo Uchiha, Sasuke; los cuales después de llevar un mes de compromiso por fin se casan al finalizar el presenta año, un aplauso por favor y mis mejores bendiciones para esta pareja.-_ entre el ruido de los aplausos escucho como algo dentro de mí se quiebra en pedazos, volteo a ver a la pareja y veo a Hinata, mi dulce y tierna niña en brazos de otro; el que debería estar en ese lugar soy yo y no él_

_Después de las felicitaciones y la cena, la fiesta transcurre normal. Me acerco a la pareja y le pido a Hinata si podemos hablar un momento, Sasuke me mira sospechoso y sujeta con un poco más de fuerza a Hinata, como si yo le fuera a hacer algo, ella le toca la mano suavemente y se suelta de su agarre, voltea a verme y me dice_

Está bien, hablemos_ – y tras decir eso nos alejamos el moreno. Llegamos a un balcón, te aproximas al barandal y yo hago lo mismo, quedando los dos frente a frente y me preguntas _- ¿Qué se te ofrece ahora Gaara?_ – _

No puedes casarte con él -_ te contesto. A lo cual tu suspiras, sin embargo no sé si de cansancio o alivio._

Gaara…_ - lo dices tan despacio y suave que se escucha tan bien en tus labios – _me casare con Sasuke Uchiha, el compromiso está hecho y seré su esposa antes de finalizar el año, acéptalo, no hay nada más que hacer_ – _

No puedes_ – lo digo con firmeza. Sin embargo tu respuesta me deja atónito_

Puedo y lo hare, quieras o no… además no debería importarme tu opinión, no somos nada. Me casare con él te parezca o no, es mi decisión no la tuya_. - das tu primer paso hacia la puerta, te detengo del brazo, pongo contra el barandal y te encierro con mis dos brazos a tus costados._

No puedes Hinata, no me dejes, no te vayas con él, no lo hagas por favor. Somos nosotros dos los que deberíamos estar juntos, no tú y él; él no es como tú, yo si lo soy… tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, yo te quiero a ti, eres mía… ¿no lo recuerdas? Tú me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. Yo te amo -_ le digo fuerte y seguro. Ella vuelve a suspirar, baja la cabeza y empieza a temblar… _

No Gaara, no soy tuya, nunca lo fui _- me dices con la cabeza agachada y la voz como un suspiro, tan bajo que apenas puedo oírte _– seré la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, soy de él, somos él y yo los que debemos estar juntos como lo estaremos antes de finalizar el año _– mis brazos caen a mis costados y tu continuas hablando – _tú y yo no somos nada, perdona si algún día te hice creer eso, lo que tú me haces sentir no es otra cosa más que miedo, te temo y no te quiero cerca de mí –_ empiezas a camina hacia la puerta pero antes de entrar al salón volteas a mí y me dices _– ah.. una cosa más, te pido por favor que no me busques más, no te quiero frente mí de nuevo. Ten una buena velada –

_Te veo caminar y dentro de mi… no queda nada, me siento vacío… gotas saladas empiezan a caer de mis ojos y mis recuerdos contigo empiezan a aparecer en mi mente para destruirse y hacerse pedazos. No me dejes por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. No puedo creer todo lo que me dijiste. Regresa, moriré si te vas… no sigas dando pasos, cada paso que das es una apuñalada a mi corazón, da la vuelta y regresa… abrázame como antes…_

_Hinata… te amo, te necesito, no me dejes así_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Taran… hasta ahí queda el fic, espero le haya gustado.

Sigo viva… y no tengo tan olvidado los fic… Tengo pensado un próximo proyecto, mas no sé cuándo lo inicie y termine. Respecto a este, el fic está inspirado en la canción de BigBang "monster" tal vez no lo plantee de la mejor manera, creo que se puede hacer más, pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, el final y otras pequeñas cosas lo dejo a su criterio o si quieren saber cómo está planteado originalmente, manden reviews para un epilogo.

Ojala me sigan leyendo, es el primer fic que hago con la pareja GaaraXHinata aunque ya había pensado meter a esta pareja en algún fic; respecto a la segunda pareja mencionada en el fic (HinataXSasuke) ya había hecho una historia, la cual no he continuado (pido disculpas por ello) tratare de hacerlo terminando el proyecto que traigo en mente.

Pasen buen día, mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

Sayori Yunam:3


End file.
